bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Odd Challenge
A young black haired girl was running across the forest, apparently she was being pursued by some beast of some kind. A red shot of fire emerged from the shadows, it was aimed at the girl. Just a few inches before she was hit, she rolled clockwise and was able to dodge the fire ball at the very last moment. "You keep on running around..." A deep, sinister-sounding voice was heard, it was then a man appeared on the very shadows the fire was seen. "Why don't you face me? Scared? Nervous?" A grin formed on the man's face, seemingly lusting for blood. A young man appeared from the trees as he appraised her pursuer; the man wore a loose, long grey robe over his Shinigami hakama; In a style similiar to Gin Ichimaru; underneath he wore a simple green T-shirt designed to fit just right, so as to accentuate his naturally athletic build, while an Ankh dangles at his throat: The face is hidden behind a veil of grey and white cloth, and fastened with Kido. With a few obscure movements with his hand; as a barrier of silver-colored energy takes shape around the young girl - quickly solidifying into a sphere-like shape - odd Kanji-like symbols being engraved upon its surface, quite the odd spell, in fact. The newcomer spoke "You know, you remind me of those wannabe "Bad-guys" in the mangas that my students read" The red-eyed man faced the newcomer, his face maintaining the evil grin which later turned into a nice-guy smile. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." The man's voice was clear of irony, he took the latter's words as a compliment rather than an insult if that's what the other man was trying to inflict. The girl's left eyebrow started to raise, a sign of annoyance. "Is Ciel really trying to train me? Or is this just some kind of joke for him? Not a hint of intent to kill can be sensed in his assaults... Well, whatever.. Atleast his pretending to do so... Normally he'll simply refuse..." ''Ciel, the man's apparent name, turned his attention back to his ''girlfriend-who-insisted-him-to-train-her. His aura quickly changed into a cold-sinister one which might caused the barrier to shatter and started with quick jabs and wide kicks. "Uhmm, Mister.... If you wouldn't want to see a massacre... May you please leave the area." The statement might result into some kind of misunderstanding, seeing how Ciel attack the black-haired girl. What Ciel truly meant was *If you don't want to see this girl kill me out of annoyance, please immediately.* Fortunately for Ciel, his girlfriend was in the mood on going along with him for a while. The red eyes of Ciel then noticed something, the man who just came was no ordinary man nor a ordinary shinigami. He stopped his assaults and observed to clear his mind of who this man truly is. "Hado #88..." The girl's eyes widened, she didn't expect such move to suddenly be used by Ciel who, earlier, was hesitating to even attack. The sudden event didn't give her much time and left her no choice but to face the incoming blast. "What the..." '' The newcomer arches an eyebrow in surprise as he calmly reaches up with his hand towards the wave of elecricity heading his way; his hand flashes up for a moment as the spell sent by his opponent dissipates harmlessy into nothing: It wouldn't take much thought as to identify this as Hanki; if only for one small detail, as the two spells fade the accumulated energy they left behind seems to make the air around the newcomer crackle with Reiryoku; only for the Reiryoku itself to lash out like an invisible blade towards his opponents Saketsu and Haketsu (Soul Chain and Soul Sleep) aiming to cause both zones to crumble onto one another in order to temporarily remove the mans Spiritual Powers. The newcomer then speaks once again "I wonder why you attack me, concidering that this was a misunderstanding - at least judging by that girl" he gestures faintly at Asuka. "That's not how my ''body works... Hiroya Ginkarei..or should I say Hiroya Hakuchou.." Noticing what it seems to be impossible to notice, Ciel avoided the invisible blade by turning 360 degrees to the left. "If you'd gladly come with me to Soul Society... Then we'll get along pretty well.. Don't you think, Hiroya-san?" He reached out his right hand and opened his palm, in a manner that he'd look like his inviting the rouge shinigami back. Asuka was silent, still shocked from the sudden change of action Ciel took. "I didn't know his still affilliated with Soul Society.. Haven't they discovered his secret? I guess not.." ''Asuka thought to herself, after this, she'll really squeeze the juice out of Ciel, considering that he's been keeping secrets. ''"Wait.." Asuka stared at Ciel and smiled, knowing his guardian-devil, he was probably just aiming for another aimless fight. She sat down beside a tree and sighed, there's nothing she can do if that's what Ciel want. Hiroya rolls his eyes at the oh-so-dramatic gesture as he frees his left arm from the sleeve of his grey robe, letting the cloth dangle at his left side, revealing the clothing beneath; which seem to be the clothing he wears while in his Gigai, for those keeping track of such things. "I'm not inclined to travel back to Soul Society after all these centuries - my home is here, in the Human World; I've forsaken the path of the Shinigami long ago, why would I wish to start anew? New crops cannot be sown in poisoned soil" Hiroya studies Ciel closely as he raises a hand to undo the spell around the girl, undouptedly in order to transfer the Reiryoku back to him "While I can only understand that you wish to fight, I feel compelled to inform you that the woman would very likely be caught in the crossfire" Hiroya's voice is smooth and comes off as surprisingly cool; a not-so-heroic threat, perhaps? Ciel made a comedic expression, apparently holding a laughter. But the man was right, Asuka isn't immune to his full-released effects so he decided to send her home. First, to warn her what he intends to do, he glared at her and grinned. Asuka instantly knew what Ciel was going on, the moment he stared at her. "No! Don't you dare!" POP! In a blink of an eye, Asuka was no longer in the rage of their sight. With some unknown spell, Ciel transported her back to her house, the thing he did surely will backfire when he finishes this. He have to face the wrath of a beast when he comes home later. "Now.. Please make it worth.." Whatever the meaning is on the words that just came from his mouth is still unknown but the fact that Asuka left unwillingly may leave some clues on what he truly meant. Hiroya's shape suddenly evaporate into the evening breeze, as a tearing sound is heard when the air rushes to fill back the empty space left behind; as the Shinigami moves quickly trough the forest, in a clear attempt at getting away from Ciel. "Hiroya.. I heard you're someone who would never kill for no reason.. Ok here's a good one.." Ciel followed Hiroya in a unseemingly manner. With every step, he appeared like walking but managed to travel long distances in every motion his legs make. The last step he made was at Hiroya's front. He opened his mouth as the wind breezed through his hair. "Someone's in grave danger...." A scream of agony came with a thundering sound, the voice was from a girl apparently. "Oh, didn't expect it to be that fast... Oh well.." Ciel commented on the scream just now. "Let me give you a lil clue... You just don't know who I am.. That's all, probably be enough for you to understand.." Another painful scream was heard, this time it was obvious that someone might be suffering. "I hope she'd be fine.." The statement was mixed with bit of sarcasm. Hiroya simply shrugs it off "You know, this is not my problem - If you feel like harming people simply because of your own inferiority complex, then thats fine with me - I'm trough with playing hero" Hiroya then seemingly vanishes from sight yet again, moving quickly towards a new destination and away from Ciel. "You don't seem to understand...." Ciel's voice loud enough for Hiroya to hear, he did not follow him this time, simply standing still and his smile fading. "Whatever...I grew uninterested anyway... But let me just tell you that..." A pause came before he continued his statement, there seems to be a reason for Ciel to tell Hiroya what's happening. "Your little girl... well, she's been really naughty in the eyes of the you-know-whos ''(shinigamis) ...After having a harmless little intervention in some private internal affairs..." Ciel's grin came back, this time with a little malice mixed in. "If you don't care... It's ok.. No harm done in both sides.." His voice becoming more sneaky and dominant. He turned around and started walking, trap or not, Ciel felt like leaving anyhow. What little information he gave was just a little piece of help, or not...... Hiroya looks after him for a moment before shrugging, it was quite obviously an empty threat, Hiroya had no children, and he'd never have any either, not with the traditional method at least. Nor did he have any female sweetheart; yup, all false threats. Hiroya proceeded to leave the place, not bothering to stand around any longer than nessecary. ''"Such a forgetful fool... Or does the past hundreds of years affected him? Hiroya, you worse than me... I knew that after having met you in the Kidou Corps.... Such blank emotions..." ''Ciel sighed as he's care less for a fool who wouldn't remember or wouldn't want to remember. With a disappointed expression, he went on his own way, opposite to that of Hiroya. A sound quite like that of a gunshot was heard behind Ciel, as a burst of white Reiryoku sprung out towards him from behind, the layout of the spell was like that of Shō, only that it was empowered to immense heights; shredding the air in its wake apart forcibly; even to a man of Ciel's power, this attack could very easily prove fatal: And the masterful disposition of which the spell was executed would make it incredibly hard to break, thus narrowing the possible options down to, dodge, block or get hit. After the spell is fired, Hiroya turns around to speak "I don't readily know whom you are reffering to, but I assume it would be irresponsible, for whatever reason for me to simply let you go: Despite your cruel intentions" Ciel turned around and pointed his hand towards the incoming attack, with the use of Haki, he procured forth an equal amount of energy, causing both spells to cancel themselves out, resulting in a veil of white smoke. After the smoke cleared out, a grin can quickly be noticed in Hiroya's point of view. "Your quick to change your mind, Hiroya.." He tilted his head to the left a little and stared sinisterly at the eyes of Hiroya which was a little empty a while ago. "What are you going to do now? Hiroya-taicho?" Hiroya frowned deeply, this was getting ridicolous, not once in five centuries had his spells been blocked in that manner, he had thought it impossible, had been too naive? No, it must've been a slip in the spells structure, he just had to create them stronger next time: Hiroya spoke to Ciel "Don't be so conceited now, in five centuries no-one has been capable of dispelling my Kidō spells - and that ain't going to change either - Hadō #1 Shō!" Wind whistled trough the forest as the wave of white Reiryoku sprung out from his hand; the strength of this spell was somehow increased by a great margin; its power, speed and yes even its size were largely augmented: In but a moment the spell had traversed the distance between the two of them - What would Ciel do? Ciel's grin grew wider as he rolled in a way he'd be able to dodge the blast. "Now that was interesting... You live up to your reputation as a prodigy.." Knowing he'd take more time or will have a harder time to block the spell, Ciel simply decided to avoid it. Hiroya wasn't trough with his attack just yet though, as he walked forwards - his fingers pointed at the now preoccupied Ciel; and with a sudden but graceful flick of his hand, he spoke "Shō, sen" (衝穿, Japanese for Thrust, Drill) as a small white bullet of compressed force ricoshets off towards the man in question - the tip begins to spin around rapidly mid-way, leaving a tail of whirling air in its path: Ciel, given his expertise would most certainly understand that his choices would be very limited, as trying to dodge the missile at this great speed could be more risky than what it would be worth. "Underestimating me would do you no good..." Ciel hopped backwards to delay the hit, he continued to move backwards at the same speed as Hiroya's spell. "Though I have to admit... Your really good at this..." He knew Hiroya was forcing him into defensive. A small orb of energy formed at Ciel's palm, using more complicated spells will have to wait until later. He reached out and let the orb collide with the swirling drill in front of him which would have followed him if he didn't. As it hit, the orb shattered in the air like glass, one would certainly have hard time trying to see through them, being that its colorless; transparent in fact. Some of his reiatsu that was used to create the orb entered Hiroya's spell, deconstructing it from the inside by rearranging its spiritual pattern, in a more simple explaination; the orb was used to stop the spell from its tracks. "Now that was a pain..." Hiroya arched his eyebrow in surprise as he realized what Ciel was doing he shouted at him "Wait! You fool, what are you doing?" It was however too late, as when the energy disrupted the flow of his spell, the result was a culminating explosion of white energy, and given the close proximity to Ciel himself - it'd take quite abit of effort to avoid it entirely, though it was by no means impossible: Hiroya involuntarily shielded his eyes as the blast kicked up earth and dirt, and flung it in all directions, obscuring the two fighters from view. Blood dripped... As the demon's smile grew wider... "The best logical way to explain what just happened is... I underestimated the way you constructed that spell. But what the hell..." Ciel didn't care about small facts like that at the moment, he was plainly having fun. The moment the explosion took place, the energy mixed inside prevented it from further harming Ciel but wasn't enough to fully contain it. "So... I guess its my turn, isn't it?" He pointed his finger towards Hiroya, its tip starting to glow red. It released a thin laser-like beam which headed to Hiroya but before it could get 1 yard near him, it splitted apart into many others. The shattered glass-like material from the orb he created redirected the laser into many directions, creating a death trap for Hiroya. One wrong move would literally tear him apart. As the laser beams hit the certain glasses around Hiroya, it all moved in all possible ways to get to Hiroya; making escape the least possible way to do. Hiroya barely has time to think and his hands instead move on instinct - as a barrier of solidified light blocks the barrage of red beams - the lazer-like bolts appear to be stronger than he had first thought though; as the beams gradually begin to force themselves trough the barrier. Hiroya counters this by speaking the incantation "''Where glowing embers trough the room. Teach light to counterfeit a gloom" The barrier brightens up for a moment as the red beams are split off by its surface, causing them to dissipate into nothing: Forming into a thick layer of red smoke. Hiroya lowers the barrier, but not quite unscatched as there seems to be a burn wound on his shoulder, where one of the beams must've grazed him. Just as everything seemed to be over, Ciel had appeared in front of Hiroya; his index finger charging some kind of blue/white energy. "Now something I know your familiar with, Hado #4: 'Byakurai' (白雷, Pale Lightning)." A huge concentrated lightning bolt, which shouldn't have been that large, roared across the land; causing more destruction. The spell and the way it has been casted should have given Hiroya only a tid-bit to react, being that it was used at a point-blank range. Hiroya's eyes widens in surprise but he doesn't have time react as he's hit by the spell directly - his entire torso blasted away by the sheer force of the spell, and he begins to fall slowly before his body abruptly stop suspended in mid-fall as it disperses into a cascade of white feathers whom then proceed to swirl amidst the battlefield which now had become partially obscured in those very same feathers. Hiroya stepped out amidst the sorrounding cascade as he spoke softly "I was abit wary of your capabilities up until now, and thus I replaced myself with a decoy". Even while he spoke six thin, wide beams of light are materialized around Ciel, as they attempt to slam into his midsection and thus completely paralyze him. Regardless if this is successful or not, Hiroya would immediately follow up with another spell, as he extends his arm out towards the other man, before he spoke: "Shō, sen" Another bullet-like burst of pure force shoot out towards Ciel's chest at high speeds, the tip of the spell starting to spin in a drill-like motion. "Too slow..." Ciel managed to calculate the speed of both spells and managed to deduce that if he'll move out of the way at a certain exact time, both spells would eventually hit each other. Using Kogeru, the demonic variation of Shunpo, he was able to change his location to that near to Hiroya's. His eyes saw the collision of both of Hiroya's spells, causing each to break apart from the very impact at the moment of its collision. His expression didn't seem to change from the moment they started, always grinning and as if that he'll almost laugh. "Nice try, Hiroya.." He rested his palm on Hiroya's shoulder, making it that as if he appears to be comforting him from his failure. Hiroya didn't answer, but instead he began to shine with an illuminating white light, and so did the sorrounding area - an immense vacuum began to pull the shape of Ciel closer to "Hiroya" - the sky darkens, the earth rumbles as if in agony as a truly devastating explosion radiates outwards from his feet, another flash of light and the sorrounding area is completely swept away by the grand explosion, leaving nothing but a large barren wasteland in its wake. A good kilometer from the epicenter of the explosion stood Hiroya, arms crossed across his chest as the folds of his gray robe billowed about him; He had been so careless, that Spirit - he obviously mistook my ability to only be useable once: It was quite easy to trick him into this situation, he was hot-headed, ignorant, and most of all, arrogant - unattractive too, but that was hardly relevant. '' Eitherway, this battle was over, Hiroya had used quite alot of energy for that last spell, despite only managing to procure half of his power due to the fact that it had been used by 'Hanesagi 'and not himself, Hiroya hurried along, and in but a few steps he was allready long gone. As the smoke cleared out, it revealed a blood soaked Ciel who was still smiling. As half of his body was drenched in blood, the other was burnt. The overall damage he took might have been worse if he haven't used a miniature Bakudo #91: Doumo just before he removed his hand on Hiroya's shoulder. He wasn't able to bring the spell's full potential due to lack of time but it was enough to keep his shinigami body together. On the contrast of what Hiroya had believed, Ciel haven't mistook anything; he was simply fooling around. Ofcourse, he knew the danger of coming near a Kidou grandmaster who was full of epic surprises; he just didn't see anymore sense on being cautious. Yes, he was indeed arrogant, impatient in a way but never was ignorant; simply had chosen to appear ignorant for the benefit of entertainment. "So he left me... And I was just in the point of having fun... Such a ''kill-joy guy.." After a few minutes of healing his body, Ciel decided to visit the girl who was screaming before. Two male shinigamis were seen lying on the ground while another ''Ciel was seen tending to the girl's wounds. She was unconscious, not because of the injuries she had sustained but apparently from extreme shock. ''"You forgot a lot...Hiroya-taicho." CIel thought, having the other Ciel dissipate into nothingness while he caught the girl the other Ciel was holding before she fall to the ground. "I'm sorry for having you as some sort of excuse for him to fight me...shinigami." The sound of Ciel's voice was a little different now, a caring voice that was rare to be heard coming from the likes of Ciel. After hearing the girl's scream, Ciel immediately sent a reiatsu clone of him to help her, not even thinking twice. The statements Ciel said to Hiroya about the girl was mixed with lies just for him to gain his attention while saving the girl at the hands of those following her. Ciel was indeed filled with so much mystery and lies. For a demon who loves to find amusement, he was soft inside but it is without doubt that he maintained his sinister, hard exterior. "Now let's get you all healed-up, shall we little girl?" With the girl on his arms, Ciel dissappeared out of sight.